Funds are requested to support a specialized Cancer Center whose primary objectives are to correlate and integrate existing programs in cancer research at Purdue University, to stimulate new research in selected areas to contribute to advanced training in cancer research, and to develop interactions among Purdue researchers, local physicians, hospitals and clinics and cancer researchers at other universities and research laboratories within the State of Indiana. Purdue University is committed to the development of a multidisciplinary program for experimental cancer research with focus on the elucidation of the biological and biochemical events in cell transformation as the basis of new approaches to the prevention, diagnosis and chemical therapy of cancer. More than 50 research groups within various schools and departments of the University are involved as active participants.